Lily, Marauders and Marauding
by Loveismine
Summary: Just a tiny little fiction dedicated to James, Lily and marauding. Not in chronological order, though
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there! I hope you like this little story I cobbled together.

She sucked on the end of her quill as she pondered how to finish the essay she was working on. The parchment was neatly written on and two scrolls were patiently sitting next to her. Her emerald eyes sparkled, glittered and allured, even when they were staring at a three-foot essay that was assigned by their Potions professor. Her red hair glinted in the warm glow of the fire that burned almost as brightly as it did. God, why was she so beautiful?

Sirius Black chuckled to himself as he saw his best friend gazing dreamily at Lily Evans. It did not stop at chuckling, though! Sirius yawned, stretched and reached for his wand. Under his breath, he amplified his voice and drew in a deep breath. In a manner eerily reminiscent to that of the Howlers sent by their senior, Molly Prewett, he began:

" JAMES POTTER, I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU PRAT, WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME WHEN YOU COULD BE HAVING FUN WITH ME?‼ GET A MOVE ON!"

The entire common room jumped as Sirius' not so mellow tones hit them They were shaking their heads and muttering crossly about how they would like to curse that 'idiotic bugger' when BAM!

A loud noise and a curtain of smoke obscured the common room from view. When the smoke cleared, the only thing different was Sirius. His luxuriant black hair was put up into a ballerina bun and his lithe form and feet were squeezed into a fluffy pink tutu and ballerina pumps respectively. To top it all, there was a pink plastic tiara on his head that read 'I Can't Dance'. As the whole room burst into laughter, it was only Remus Lupin who saw James pocket his smoking wand and mutter " Never distract James from his Lily". Remus smiled and decided to do the sensible thing and laugh with the rest of the room.

AN; Mind reviewing? It _is _short but I will definitely update regularly. Until then, _a__u revoir, mes amis_!


	2. FIrst date? How, Prongs, HOW?

AN: Chapter 2, chaps!

" Potter! Get up! Now!"

James Potter awoke with a start. A faint flowery fragrance pervaded the otherwise musty scent of the History of Magic classroom. Lily was sitting across the aisle and was telling him to wake up. He didn't see why she was bothered, it wasn't like anyone else was awake.

Then he saw it. Sirius was standing on the desk, his quill in his hand. He'd positioned it like a dagger in his hand and was aiming for Professor Binns. Most of the class hadn't noticed it, being asleep and all, but the students who were actually awake were staring at him with a uniform expression of support.

All except Lily. She was staring at him with disapproval and was nudging James. Though he liked her touch, he was absolutely at a loss for what to do.

" Evans! What was all that for?"

" You_ git_! He's your _friend_! Aren't you going to _stop_ him?"

"Isn't that Moony's job?"

" _Remus_ isn't here! He's done a bunk. He said that he hadn't completed some work. Hogwash, in my opinion. But back to the topic. Stop Black before Professor Binns _murders_ us all!"

" Technically, Binns' hands would just pass through us like the idle wind. And plus, why would I want to stop Sirius? If he gets a detention, he wins the favour of Emmeline Vance."

" Huh? How?"

" Emmeline said that she would go out with him if he proved that he was worthy of her and could actually be loyal to her. When Padfoot asked her how to go about this, she told him that he had to earn himself a hundred detentions within the week. He's got ninety-nine and needs only one more. Trouble is, he's run out of ideas."

" Oh, so _that's_ why he's been getting into trouble more than usual! But still, stop that _idiot_!"

" I ask , at the risk of redundancy, why?"

" You do want me to go out with you, don't you? Well, stop him and you get your chance!"

" Deal!"

James smiled and attempted to pull Padfoot into his seat. Sirius remained immovable.

"James! Fast!"

But it was too late. Sirius had thrown the dart-quill. Fearing that his chances of dating Lily would be thrown too, James ran and dived before the professor. Then, with a flick of his wand, he turned the quill into a bunch of flowers. For once, the professor halted and was getting irritated. Before he could speak, James thrust the flowers at him. Without looking at Lily, he said,

" This is a token of our appreciation, sir. We think that you are the most undervalued staff member and will try to remedy that with this bouquet, We all respect you deeply, sir!"

The class was silent. That is, until Binns smiled and thanked James in his piping voice. His cheeks had gone opaque. James thought that he was trying to blush. With a swagger in his gait, he returned to his seat. Lily was smiling slightly and had an amused expression.

" That the best you could do, Potter?"

" Don't worry Lily, the Potter charm will be turned on you by next Hogsmeade weekend. Don't be late for our _date_!"

On James' other side, Sirius leaned in and whispered, "No fair! You stole my thunder, you prat! And what's this I hear about a date? With Lovely Lily? How, Prongs, HOW?"

" Tell you later, Padfoot. But rest assured, it's all thanks to you!"

AN: Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
